


His First Vow

by Idk_hi_iguess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: His Last Vow, M/M, Parentlock, Registry Wedding, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sherlock loves his John, The fluffiest fluff, Vows, Wedding, dear god its lowkey sickening, pure fluff, the fluffiest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_hi_iguess/pseuds/Idk_hi_iguess
Summary: John Watson has something he wants to say to Sherlock after their wedding.





	His First Vow

Sherlock hadn’t wanted a big do, it reminded him too much of the night John had Married Mary, and neither had John, he resented the planning and the stress. So they’d brought Mrs Hudson, along with Rosie; Lestrade, Molly and Sherlock’s parents to the registry office as witnesses, and gotten married there, with simple vows, then gone for a beer afterwards at Lestrade’s favourite bar. 

It suited them quite well, and later that evening, when the sun was beginning to set over London, John came up behind Sherlock and wrapped his arms around his Husband’s body. He nuzzled into his neck and Sherlock continued playing the violin, looking down at the street below. 

“Hello, Husband,” 

Sherlock snorted and stopped playing, “Can I expect that a lot?” 

John nodded yes and pulled him into his chair, sitting across from him. He shuffled the chair closer to Sherlock and sat back, the sun’s final rays bathing the flat in an ethereal golden glow. 

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, then looked up at Sherlock who was looking at him curiously, “This is everything I wanted to say to you at our wedding. But now I get to say it here, in our home,” Sherlock looked taken aback and his eyes softened. “I don’t want to go off with something about how from the moment we met, because quite honestly, the moment we met I thought you were an unattainable level of god like perfection,” Sherlock’s cheeks flushed slightly red and John tried to hold in a laugh, “so I’m not going to lie,” He looked back down at the paper, and then began reading again, “But from the days we spent solving cases, and the days we didn’t, and everyday in between,” Sherlock opened his mouth, probably to say that there were no days in between because the criteria encompassed all days, but John gave him a look and he shut his mouth, “Then when you were gone, and my existence had little meaning for over a year, from the days we spent together again, but somehow apart, to the days we spent with Rosie and Mrs Hudson, learning how to be good parents, to the day I realized I had fallen madly in love with you, I came to understand something. There had never been a point in my life when I would be so ready, without even a moments though to give my life for yours. When Rosie pottered into our room, two weeks before our wedding and I was holding you both close, I came to the the realization that I would move hell and earth to stay here.”

A tear slid down Sherlock’s face and John moved to wipe it, kissing the place it had been with a feather light touch. Sherlock moved forward and fell into John’s embrace, burying his face into his neck, as John kissed the top of his head. 

“Thank- Thank you,” He choked out, through tears, and John rocked him gently. 

“Dad? Papa?” Rosie’s voice came from the doorway and Sherlock jumped up, hiding his tears in his sleeves. 

John picked her up. “Come on Darling, up to bed now,” 

“Papa come too?” She asked, looking back at Sherlock.

“Papa come too.” He confirmed, walking behind John up the stairs to Rosie’s room. 


End file.
